


It's earlier nights and pillow fights

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [13]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Your OTP build a pillow fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's earlier nights and pillow fights

“Cupcake, I’m back from the store! I got the cookies y-”

_Whump!_

“What the hell Laura!? What are you-”

Carmilla can hear the tiny human giggle but she can’t see her and after she takes in the room she can see why.

Laura has taken every pillow, sheet and blanket and piled it in the middle of the room. She picks up the pillow that had just smacked her in the head and dives towards a suspicious looking bulge.

“Ha! I got you know you little minx!” Laura squeals and holds her arms up.

“No! No! Mercy! Please don’t-” But her petition for pity is cut off when a pillow hits her forcefully on the chest.

“Fair is fair.Now are you going to tell me why have you turned the middle of the living room into pillow mountain?”

Laura pulls herself to her feet, hand sliding into Carmilla’s and squeezing. “I want to make a pillow fort.”

Carmilla blinks at her. “I’m sorry?”

“I want to make a pillow fort with you.”

Carmilla was a three hundred year old vampire. She doesn’t _do_ pillow forts. Laura smiles and kisses her cheek.

Ok. Maybe she does.

Several hours, two almost arguments and four make out sessions later they are comfortably residing in a fucking _majestic_ pillow fort. Laura rests her cheek on Carmilla’s chest feeling the oh so slow _thump, thump_ of her heartbeat against her cheek.

“Told you this was a good idea…”

Carmilla doesn’t answer but presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Disney Girls" by the Beach Boys  
> Send me your headcanons: http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
